Factions
The factions in project reality are split into two sides: BluFor (Blue Forces/Friendly) and OpFor (Opposing forces). Each map has a BluFor side and a OpFor side, regardless of game type. Click the fraction links below to take you to the relevant comment which will give you more information about the unique assets and weapons available to the fractions. Project Reality currently includes thirteen factions. These factions are categorized as conventional forces, militia, and insurgents. Current conventional forces included are: 'US Forces' The United States forces fighting in the Middle East and Asia are made up of elements of the Army, Marines, and the Air Force. The main force on the battlefield is the Marine Corps, with additional reinforcements provided by the Army and Air Force, utilising vehicles such as the Abrams MBT and the A-10 Thunderbolt II attack aircraft, respectively. * US Army: The US Army was formed in 1775 during the American Revolution. Today, it is one of the largest military organisations in the world, with over 490,000 soldiers on active duty, responsible for the US Military's land based efforts. * US Marine Corps: The Marine Corps, with 180,000 active duty and 40,000 reserve Marines as of 2005, is the smallest of the United States' armed forces in the Department of Defense. Within Project Reality, they are based off the USS Essex, a WASP Amphibious Assault Ship to attack mainland forces. * US Air Force: The United States Air Force (USAF) is the aerospace branch of the United States armed forces. Formerly part of the United States Army, the USAF was formed as a separate branch of the military on September 18, 1947. The USAF is the largest air force in the world, with over 9,000 aircraft in service and about 352,000 men and women on active duty. In Project Reality, the US Forces are fighting in both the Middle East and in Asia, against the Opposing Forces in those areas, The US Forces rely on their technology and power to overcome the enemy. British Armed Forces * British Army: The British Army is the land armed forces branch of the British Armed Forces. Throughout its history the British Army has taken part in many campaigns throughout the world. Today, it is one of the most disciplined, well trained and technologically advanced forces of its kind. The Army is deployed in many of the world's war zones as part of a fighting force, and in United Nations peacekeeping forces. The army as we know it today was formed in 1707, and led the colonisation of land across the world for the British Empire until 1914. The modern British Army has been involved in conflicts across the globe, including both World Wars, Falklands Islands, Afghanistan, and Iraq. By comparison to the US Army, the British Army is considerably smaller, with only 100,000 Soldiers in active service, and 40,000 in the Territorial Army. * Royal Navy: The Royal Navy of the United Kingdom is the oldest of the British armed services, and is the second largest navy in the world in terms of gross tonnage. There are currently 90 commissioned ships in the Royal Navy, including aircraft carriers, submarines, mine counter-measures and patrol vessels as well as the ships of the Royal Fleet Auxiliary. The Naval Service is comprised of the Royal Navy, Royal Marines, Royal Fleet Auxiliary and associated reserve forces. In Project Reality, certain maps will allow you the chance to play as the Royal Marines. There are no plans currently to include the other Royal Navy elements in Project Reality. * Royal Air Force: The Royal Air Force (RAF) is the air force branch of the British Armed Forces. The RAF is the oldest independent air force in the world, formed on April 1, 1918. The RAF has taken a significant role in British military history since then, playing a large part in World War II, and more recently in conflicts such as the recent war in Iraq. With some 998 aircraft and in 2006, 52,800 personnel, the RAF is one of the largest air forces in the world. In Project Reality, the British Forces have been sent to the fight in the east, primarily into Asia to combat the PLA forces. The force relies on speed and its weaponry to strike accurately and quickly at the enemy forces. ---- 'Middle East Coalition' *The Middle Eastern Coalition (MEC) is a fictional fighting force made up of armed forces from across the Middle East, formed to defend the East against any invaders. It is a professional fighting force, utilising modern weaponry and modern tactics. The current size of the force is unknown, but is approximated at over 300,000 Soldiers on Active Duty across the Middle East. For most of the campaign in the Middle East in Project Reality, the MEC forces are on the defense from the attacking US Army forces. They rely on well prepared defences and short range combat to succeed in the battles in the East. * ---- 'People's Liberation Army of China' The People's Liberation Army of China is the World's Largest Military force, with an astounding 2.25 Million Soldiers in service. The PLA was established on August 1, 1927, as the military arm of the Communist Party of China. It was originally named the Red Army, until June 1946, and now acts as the Military Arm of the Communist Party of China. * Ground Force: The Ground Forces of the People's Liberation Army (PLA) deploys over 8,000 tanks, 4,000 armored vehicles, and 25,000 artillery pieces. Although not the most modern army in the world, it is slowly re-structuring from its prior Soviet doctrines into a more modern force to deal with future land warfare. * Naval Force: Until the early 1990s, the navy performed a subordinate role to the PLA Land Forces. Since then it has undergone rapid modernisation. The PLAN also includes 35,000 Coastal Defence Force and 56,000 Naval infantry/Marines, plus a 56,000 PLAN Aviation operating several hundred land based aircraft and ship based helicopters. * Air Force: The People's Liberation Army Air Force is the aviation branch of the People's Liberation Army. It is currently the world's third largest Air force consisting of approximately 400,000 personnel and 2643 combat aircraft. The PLA tactics rely on its mass produced weaponry and high amounts of manpower to succeed, overwhelming the enemy before they can fight. ---- Unconventional Forces: 'Insurgents and Militia' There are two different "Civilian Uprising" factions in Project Reality. Both fight under the same flag and for the same cause, but there are some distinctions due to the stage of evolution as an Insurgency faction. The first is the "Insurgent" faction. This is largely made up of civilians who have taken up the call to arms against a conventional army. They are typically poorly equipped but have many unconventional means at their disposal to fight the conventional armies. The second is a more evolved insurgency in the form of the "Militia" faction. They have a more militaristic structure and reflect that in their more conventional kit load outs. Additionally they have greater access to combat vehicles and weaponry and their missions are typically more "militaristic" than "resistance" oriented. Both factions will often have an embedded Special Forces Operator working with them. They may have a mercenary also employed within their ranks. **Unconventional Forces rely on speed, close quarter combat and ambushes to lure and destroy a more powerful enemy. They aim to confuse and scare the opposing forces with their hit and run tactics. *Russian Army() *Israel Defense Forces() *Bundeswehr (German Army)() *Canadian Forces() Each separate force has their own unique weapons, vehicles and abilities. Some forces are map-dependent and so have access to assets that are unique to that game type (For example: Bomb cars in insurgency).